1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to retainers, and more particularly, to a handle bracket retainer for retaining a handle to the socket of a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in the shipment of tools, such as shovels, snow pushers, and the like, that the article be shipped in a knocked-down configuration, i.e. the tool handle and/or other parts being disassembled. By shipping in separate parts, the cost to the manufacturer and consumer is reduced, because the goods can be shipped in smaller containers to reduce transportation costs and the overall manufacturing cost is reduced due to decreased assembly labor. Aluminum and steel shovels and snow pushers have typically been shipped disassembled. The user merely inserted the wood handle into the metal tool, and tapped the parts together.
In recent years, however, plastic tools have gained wide acceptance. The threaded attachment of the wooden handle with metal tools as in the past was not practical in the case of plastic shovels and similar implements. It has been thus necessary for the manufacturer to assemble the plastic tool and wooden handle by screws prior to shipment. Assembled parts do not offer the benefits of economy previously available with metal tools which could be shipped in knock down form. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which allows for proper and easy assembly of a plastic tool and wooden handle and permit disassembled transport of the tool parts from the manufacturer and/or seller.